Stasis
by a red burn
Summary: When a witch hunt in Munich turns to the worst, Hansel and Gretel find out that there's more to their story than what Muriel told. They learn that there are still secrets to be uncovered. Sibling incest stabelished/further down the line.
1. one

**_Notes:_** This is set immediately after the witches they're hunting in the desert in the end of the movie. I guess I'm going to do my try at a multi chapter fanfic because I have a long story to tell, some background I want to play with and some different ends to our heroes (no death, or anything like that! Though the road may be rough ahead).

Basically this is my attempt in continuing with the movie, but adding some twists and backstory. Nothing ended when the movie ended because there's still A LOT to be dealt with and I wanted to do my own version.

The siblings, Benjamin and Edward are off to another hunt and while they deal with a very complicated witch hunt, they have to deal with a town that doesn't want them around, and secrets that are uncovered and some truths about Adrianna's history and how all of it will impact Hansel and Gretel's relationship.

I picked Munich as the town where it all happens because it's "close" to Augsburg and it's bigger, so I figure it could be considered a big town back then. Besides, it's Munich, a beautiful setting and a place I imagine they'd appreciate :)

Anyway, without further ado, on with the fic!

_x_

"What the fuck was that?" Hansel cocked his weapon, wiping it in the general direction of the sound, stepping between the low shriek and his companions. He knew his sister was more than capable of taking care of herself but instinct forced him forward, to protect what was his.

The ground had become unsteady, humid, letting out a foul smell with each step they took and the darkened stormy sky wasn't doing much to help them cross the swamp. The sun would be setting soon, and if they didn't reach town before dark they'd get stuck in witch territory in the most dangerous time of the day. Even Hansel and Gretel knew better than to threaten a witch in the hours she could use nature to her best advantage.

The shriek had been low and sharp and quick and as soon as it came it went. Benjamin stepped closer to Edward, an unconscious move to protect himself with the closest best weapon while the siblings moved closer to each other, their own weapons drawn.

"Do you hear that?"

Everyone strained their ears, trying to catch whatever Gretel mentioned, then looked at each other confused.

"I don't hear anything." Hansel still had his weapon ready even when the shriek was long gone, alert and in position to attack be it necessary. He looked over at Gretel, waiting for her clarification and was met with an annoyed glare. _That's the fucking point_; he got the message all right.

There was nothing, no birds chirping, no crickets, no frogs, not even the wind was making a sound as it brushed against half dead tree leaves. The forest was as dead as the creatures they hunted.

"We need to get the hell out of here. We have what? Half an hour before the sun sets completely?" Hansel took the front of the group and quickened his pace. They had dangerously miscalculated their travel; the town they were headed to was a few miles farther away than registered on the map and files they were carrying, and falling right into witch's territory so close to town was definitely not something that was in their plans.

"We should have reached town hours ago," Benjamin said, his voice filled with worry. He may have loved the witch hunt, but he was still frightened by their power.

"Can't be that far now," said Gretel, following Hansel close behind. This swamp was making her nervous, conscious of the eerie silence in a place that should have been alive with sounds, of the strange humming behind her ears and the way the hair on the back of her head were standing up in complete attention. "Let's get the hell out of this place."

Nobody argued, they picked their pace, making their way through the swamp as quickly as possible. Benjamin slipped a couple of times and by the third time his feet threatened to give out under him Edward grabbed the teenage by the arm and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the boy's complaints.

Gretel didn't bother try to hide her smile and even during the tense walk into town she managed to share a relaxed look with Hansel. She felt like this was what their life resumed to, little memorable moments within the long, hard road.

They moved as quickly as their heavy weaponry permitted, their few belongings stuck inside a couple of travelling bags they carried on their backs. Gretel had nothing more but a change of clothes, her mother's book and Muriel's wand; there was nothing else she needed, her guns were there and so was her brother, the only essentials she really needed.

They were all exhausted when they reached a bridge that took them from the swamp to a clearing in the woods, a thinner line of trees, making way to the roads into town. The sun had finished dipping below the horizon several minutes before and they were all anxious to leave the woods behind and get into the safety of town walls. Once they crossed the bridge and reached the end of the trees they were suddenly met with an open pasture, a wide expanse of grass that went for a couple of miles until it reached civilization. From the high slope they were on they could see the bubbling town ahead, alight and alive, more reminiscent of a city than a town.

"Wow," Benjamin exclaimed, being let down when they had reached more steady ground. The boy's face glowed with excitement and both Hansel and Gretel understood the feeling.

"Seems like our luck's changing," Hansel said and Gretel could hear the hint of his own excitement in his voice.

"Maybe. We still have witches to kill." Gretel smiled at her brother even when she tried to keep a level head. The three of them made their way into town quickly, leaving Edward to find a sleeping site amongst the trees. He never came with them and he preferred it that way.

_x_

Just like they assumed, the town was bursting with activity even after sundown; people still milled the streets, houses and stores open, and to Hansel's delight they counted at least three taverns on the way to the Mayor's house. He hadn't been at his office anymore, so after asking for instructions the small group had taken off to where the Mayor lived.

His house was a modest two story cobblestone apartment squeezed between a bakery and the town post office and Benjamin seemed to be amazed by the layout of the place; unlike the siblings he had never set foot outside his shitty little town until he had tagged along with the and this was the first time they were visiting a decent looking town with him.

The Mayor's wife greeted them at the door, a late thirties lady who carried her age well, despite the assembly of curious children trying to peek from behind her dress. Gretel counted at least four and briefly wondered why someone would willingly choose to bring into this fucked up world children that could be taken away from them at any moment.

"You must be Hansel and Gretel!" she exclaimed, opening the door wide for them to go inside. "Your guns gave it away," she completed, in a way of explaining. "I'm Kate Frohlick. My husband is waiting in his office." She showed them the way, leaving the group to do business as she ushered the whispering children out of the way.

Benjamin was immediately distracted by the collection of books along the far wall while the siblings got down to business.

"Five children," the Mayor said, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead. Gretel wondered the pressure they went through when children disappeared under their watch. They had been in more than enough towns and huntings to know the blame always fell upon the authorities, the Mayor and the Sheriff always the first in line. "No trace, nothing we could do. We burned people," his voice faltered as if the simple act of ending a life was disgusting enough for him, "without even being sure they were responsible. They were accused of witchcraft and there wasn't enough evidence to prove otherwise. This town is falling apart."

"You did a good thing hiring us," Gretel took the initiative, as she always did. Hansel liked it this way, to let her deal with business the way she wanted. He liked the guns better, the hunting, beating the shit out of those witches, while his sister preferred the boring end of the partnership; research and facts and planning, that was her. That didn't mean she didn't like her share of ass kicking. And she was great at it. "How long ago were the children taken?"

"In the span of a month. There isn't any particular pattern to when they were taken so we have no idea what to wait for."

"Don't worry, Mayor. We'll figure it out," Hansel said, resting his gun on his other shoulder to share the weight. He looked forward to the money; big towns usually meant big pay. "Is there any decent place for us to sleep?"

"Yes, yes!" The Mayor suddenly seemed to get out of the mood he had gotten himself in, distracted by the change of topic. "I actually have rooms for the two of you at our best Inn."

That seemed to catch Benjamin's attention and the boy immediately left the book he was skimming through and joined Hansel and Gretel. The idea of a good bed to sleep on definitely changed everyone's mood.

_x_

The Mayor hadn't been expecting a third party to come along so he had only two rooms reserved for them, but it wasn't something that would become a problem because Hansel and Gretel always slept in the same room. This time he wouldn't have to use the floor as a mattress and his boots as a pillow, because as the Mayor had promised, he had indeed gotten them the best rooms in the best Inn in town.

Gretel stared at the large double bed, already trying to adjust to the fact she'd be leaving in a few days, trading the comfort of a soft mattress and clean sheets to uneven forest ground and her brother's warmth. She inspected the bed as her brother looked out of the window.

"The Mayor wasn't kidding." Gretel flopped onto the bed, not bothering to remove her clothes or wash the day's sweat. She was far too tired to care about the details and the bed seemed to mold around her body. It was soft like she expected and exhaustion started throbbing in her bones and she felt herself slowly drifting away as the sounds of her brother moving around the room lulled her to sleep.

The journey to this town had been long and tiring and they hadn't had a day's rest after killing the Desert Witches. Her shoulders and face still stung from the sunburns she suffered.

Unlike his sister, Hansel had removed his jacket and otherwise unnecessary garments, piling their guns and travelling bags over the table, having the thought of mind to wash his face and hands so he could settle in for the night more comfortably. When he saw the way his sister was sprawled across the bed he rolled his eyes; she was using both pillows and both sides of the bed to lie on, leaving him with little to no space.

Hansel moved to the bed, removing her boots gently, trying not to wake her up in case she was already gone, but Gretel grunted against the pillow something he assumed was approval. "Turn around," he whispered softly and when she did he loosened the strings of her corset but didn't bother to try and remove it from her body. She was far from being in a cooperative mood, but just knowing the garment wasn't tight on her chest gave him comfort.

He nudged her so he could lie down, but she moved only enough to give him room then immediately moved back to settle into his arms, head against his shoulder and nose tucked against his neck.

"You smell like shit," she said, but snuggled closer and dipped her hands under his shirt until there was skin to skin contact and her fingers were splayed against his ribcage.

"And you smell like fucking roses and soap, princess." His voice lost any real malice when he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead, arms tightening around her.

They were both so tired they fell asleep within minutes, wrapped around each other's arms like they were used to.

_x_

tbc

This is a tentative first chapter. I have most of the story already planned in my head (important plot points and whatnot) so if people show interest I'll continue it. If you like the fanfic and is looking forward to see how it will unravel, please don't hesitate to say so! Reviews is a writer's payment :D


	2. two

_Notes:_ Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts! It sure means a lot to me! Here's the second part of this installment and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first.

Same as before, review, review, review! :D The more you review letting me know what you think, the more I'll update. Reviews spur me on!

For those who don't want incest, I hope you still stick with this story, you may enjoy where I'm going with it :)

I apologize for any mistakes, this chapter is unbeta-ed and there's only so much the same pair of eyes can catch.

_**2**_

Gretel woke up to the same wrinkled clothes from the previous day, sunlight streaming through the crack on the half open window and an empty bed. She touched the spot Hansel had slept on, the indentation of his body still marked the sheets, but they were cold; he had been gone for a while. Still dazed from sleep, she pulled the covers aside and stood, shaking the remains of dream away, wondering where Hansel could have gone without her, and tried to ignore the little pang of worry that had settled between her lungs.

"Hansel?" she called out, hoping that if he was within earshot he'd reply and make his whereabouts known. No answer.

Gretel crossed the room and peeked out of the window; the sky had cleared out and the darkness from yesterday given way to a clear blue sky and she frowned. It was still relatively chilly but that was a quick change of weather. She closed the window to keep the cold out and moved to the door on the far left; when she had arrived the previous night she had been so exhausted that exploring the room had been a far thought in her head, but now that she found herself alone and rested the reality of where she was finally pressed curiously against her temples.

She opened the door to find a small washing room with a bathing tub, a barrel and a pitcher of water and clean towels hanging by the small window. "Well, this is new." She couldn't remember the last time they had their own washing room and wondered just how desperate the Mayor was to have this witch problem resolved.

Gretel smiled and even through the worry for her brother she felt a burning need to finally wash up and get ready for the day, rationalizing that her brother couldn't be in trouble if he had left the room on his own without waking her up.

She removed her leather pants and corset, stripping down to her under garments and white shirt, sighing when the tightness of her clothes were gone from her body, relieved that the straps of her corset weren't rubbing against her sunburned shoulders anymore. Gretel dipped her hands in the barrel, the water was cold but it felt good, and she brought her palms up to splash her face.

"Gretel?"

"Hey," she answered back, leaving the washing room to find her brother placing a bag on the table. "Where have you been?"

He pointed at the bag then proceeded to remove items from the inside. "Supplies." She smiled when she saw food. Hansel took a small vial from the bag and pushed it into her hands. "Some ointment for your skin. I have no idea what this shit is but the lady said it was good for sunburn."

She opened the vial and brought it to her nose, expecting some voodoo mixture that'd feel disgusting to the skin, but it actually smelled good. "Thanks," she said, touched by the gesture and berating herself for jumping to conclusion so quickly. She couldn't help it; if her brother wasn't with her she always imagined the worst.

Hansel took a washcloth from the bag and took the vial from Gretel's hand, pouring some of the liquid onto the cloth then pushed her loose braid aside. "Pull your collar down," he said, gesturing to her shirt and she complied without a word. Gretel loosened the strings on the front of her shirt, pulling it down her shoulders until they were bare.

She hissed at first contact, not expecting it to sting, but soon the ache was soothed by the ointment working on the burn and the feel of Hansel's hands on her skin as he gently ran the cloth around her shoulders almost lulled her to sleep. "Feels better." Her words came out in a murmur, eyes closed and breathing slow as she felt her body relaxing.

"Course it does," his voice was smug and when she opened her eyes he was smirking and she felt a sudden desire to flick his ear throb in her muscles but he touched her nose with the pad of his finger and any fleeting anger she was feeling was suddenly replaced by a fast beating of her heart and a burning in her stomach. Her eyes met his, blue and bright in the soft morning sunlight, as she felt pinpricks down her entire body and her left hand curled around his hip.

She wanted to lean in, to close the proximity between them and enjoy his body heat, enjoy the trembling of his muscles under her fingertips and feel the familiar pressure of his lips against hers.

Hansel looked back at her as his hand stilled on her shoulder. "Gretel…" It was a warning, laced with regret and Gretel dropped her eyes to the floor, removed her hand from his waist and took a deep breath.

"I know," she replied back, angry at herself for allowing her feelings to bubble and simmer. She hated this; the tension so easily built between them, hated the way her body responded to his, hated the boundaries they had set, hated the way she wanted to feel him against her again, hated her blood, hated the magic humming in her veins.

They were both aware of the heavy load pressing down on their shoulders, of the promise they had made each other and the way Gretel always broke it. She had never been too good in keeping her part of the bargain. She had always wanted to talk about their parents, and he always shut her down; she had always wanted to talk about them and keep the lines blurry, but no matter how much he wanted her he was often successful in keeping their promise untouched.

He pulled away after a moment, eyes locked on hers, so dark when his were so light and smiled. Then he flicked her nose and was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Couldn't resist." Hansel laughed, resuming his task of moisturizing her shoulder so the sunburn wouldn't bother her too much during the rest of the day, letting the tension that had grown so thick between them ebb and disappear.

_x_

They had gone first to the Mayor's office for a full report and directions to where they should start. He had been up early dealing with the townsfolk's frustration and anger and by the time Hansel, Gretel and Benjamin had reached the town square they had had to break up the hollering crowd, trying to calm people down assuring them they'd do their best to fix whatever was going on.

The Mayor dropped into his chair heavily, sighing in frustration and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I can't blame them. A lot of children are missing and not knowing if your child is going to be taken away from you can drive you slowly mad." He let the words hang between them, silent as if he was processing the meaning of them himself. "I know the feeling."

They knew he had children, they had seen the crowd of dark haired youngsters staring at them wide eyed, knowing that they were targets as well. Gretel felt sympathy for the Mayor, sad that he had to live under such terror on a daily basis and was reminded of her parents, losing their lives for them, letting her and her brother hate them for 15 years when they had tried to protect their children.

"We'll find the witch, Mayor and we'll bring the children back."

He nodded, the look on his eyes didn't hold much confidence but he had hope. The Mayor grabbed a satchel from his desk drawer and threw it at Hansel, who caught it effortlessly. "Your money."

Hansel opened the satchel and checked the contents; the gold coins and the rolled bills almost made his eyes pop out. He hadn't counted but even then he was certain there was a lot more money then what had been offered. "There's more than what we had agreed on."

"I'll give you double if you can bring the children back alive. I just want this town to be safe again."

Hansel nodded, stealing a glance at Gretel, who was curiously eyeing the satchel and holding Benjamin in place. The boy's face was glowing with greed.

"We'll do our best, Mayor. I promise," Gretel said. "Can you tell us where the children disappeared from?"

The Mayor opened a map over his cluttered desk, pointing to where the witch had been spotted and the children taken from. Random spots around the outside of the town, close to the roads, further into the forest, but one attack had been made to a child that had wandered into the woods near the swamp they had crossed.

"The swamp," Gretel pointed the spot on the map, "Has there been any reports of attacks or weird things happening around it?"

"Nobody crosses the bridge to the swamp, it's cursed. Everyone that tried going there never comes back; all of our children know that." Except for the one that dared the stories and went in anyway.

"We'll start there."

Hansel agreed and when their meeting was over they got ready to face that place again.

_x_

The moment they reached the bridge Gretel could feel the change in the temperature, the atmosphere around them thicker but there wasn't the same silence from before.

Edward was the first in line as they walked through the bridge, the paneled wood creaking under his weight. The further they walked less sunlight streamed through the treetops and a strange fog fell around them, covering the trees and the water, giving the swamp an eerie look.

"Hey," she called everyone's attention, keeping her bow ready as her ears strained to hear everything around her. "Listen."

The group immediately stopped, turning their heads as they let the sounds filling the forest reach their ears. There was soft chirping of birds and at least a handful of frogs down in the swamp; when they had crossed it the previous night the place had been completely silent, almost dead to them.

"I'm not sure if this is a good sign or a bad sign." Hansel looked at his sister, raised his eyebrows in question and she shrugged. They had been absolutely sure there was a witch somewhere in the swamp, but now whatever had raised Gretel's hackles seemed to be gone. If the witch was gone they'd have to start all over, if she wasn't then they were in for a good fight.

"Let's keep moving." Gretel relaxed her hold on the bow, but kept it close, and pushed Edward forward. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. They had been making their way to it for almost two hours and she was already cross. The tension she had shared with her brother earlier that morning in their room still buzzed in the back of her head and she desperately needed to take it out on _something_.

There were witches they hated to hunt; she hated trekking through the snow, freezing and hungry as the fucking witch put up a fight while Gretel could barely move her arms. Hansel became grumpy and moody whenever they had to get near anything concerning water, his killer instinct increasing tenfold when he had to get wet. She found it ironic considering they lived on a boat.

She could hear his grunting the moment they had to step into the dark muddy water. "I'm going to shoot anything that touches me under the water so don't stay too close."

Gretel rolled her eyes and shook her head at Benjamin, who had his eyes wide and was putting some space between him and Hansel. Edward didn't seem to have any of the problems they were facing as he stomped into the water ahead of them.

She didn't hate the swamp as much as her brother but she couldn't deny the frustration that built every time they had to deal with it. The water was thick and dark and they had to move slowly, watching every heavy step. The effort made them tired easily and the mud under their feet made their movements slow.

"Is there anything in the water that'd need shooting?" Benjamin had been silent, watching Hansel walk carefully, his gun trained to shoot anything quickly. She could hear the hint of fear in his voice and patted him on the shoulder.

"Fucking snake witches," Hansel started and while he sounded pissed off Gretel could hear the fear and disgust hidden in his voice. "The damn thing came slithering in the water and I didn't even see it before she was at me."

Benjamin gulped, the gun in his hand trembling slightly as he set his eyes on the surface of the water and didn't look anywhere else.

Gretel made her way closer to Hansel and flicked his ear. "You need to stop scaring him."

"The kid needs to learn."

"He seems to be doing just fine so far." And he had, if the witches he helped them kill, including shooting down Muriel, were any indications. Benjamin was taking this job very seriously but Hansel seemed to love messing with his head.

"He's never been to a swamp. He has no idea the things he can find here."

"You really need to get over it, Hansel."

Hansel opened his mouth to reply, disbelief all over his face, when Benjamin's voice cut him off. "Hey guys, look."

When the siblings looked over at where the kid was pointing they saw what seemed to be a house far in the distance, the fog making visibility tricky.

"Looks like the kind of shitty place a witch would live, yeah?" Hansel cocked his gun, shared a look with Gretel to make sure she was ready and quickened their pace.

As they got closer, the fog dissipated, allowing them to see around them clearer. The house had been built over wood pillars, a zigzagging staircase leading up to the porch on top; the chimney built alongside one of the walls was falling apart, but it had blackened over time with use. The wood was rotten but when Edward was the first to take the steps and it held they followed him behind.

When they reached the top, Hansel, Gretel and Benjamin stood in position, weapons ready and attention focused on their target. "Knock it down, Edward," Gretel said and Edward brought the door down with one swift punch.

They trained their weapons, quickly walking in after Edward moved aside, ready for the attack. Benjamin had gone around the house to ambush the witch if she tried an escape through the window and Edward blocked the door. Hansel and Gretel stormed in, fingers on the trigger and adrenaline pumping in their veins, ready to strike but they found the house empty.

Gretel looked at Hansel in confusion and he raised a finger, pointing it at her then to his right, then he moved left, indicating he'd check one side as she did the other. The house wasn't big, the common room held the entrance and the oven and kitchen utensils; Gretel checked those as Hansel checked the rooms behind the doors.

The oven was cold but she knew it had been used recently by the ashes inside. Gretel grabbed a stick from the table and moved the ashes around immediately regretting it when the smell that rose made her cough and screw her nose in disgust; the smell of death she recognized so well.

"All clear." Hansel joined her by the oven, his face twisted in the same disgust she felt and she nodded.

"Used recently." She pointed to the oven then walked to the corner of the kitchen and found a small corridor hidden by the dark. She glanced at Hansel and he nodded, cocking his weapon and standing in attention. Reassured he had her back, Gretel moved forward and used the butt of her bow to break the rotted wood panels from a small window. When the dim light entered the house, it revealed a set of cages that reminded her of small jail cells – small enough to hold only young children.

Gretel gasped when her eyes finally settled on the marred ashy white bones inside almost all of the cells. The realization of what it meant erased any hope she had of finding the children alive, the small bones turning her defiance and frustration into a deep sadness she couldn't get rid of.

"I'm counting four," Hansel said quietly, standing next to his sister when he sensed her mood shift.

"There's one in the oven, burned." There would be no child to bring back home, five set of parents to give the news to, people that had hoped, that had put their faith in them. She had promised she'd do her best but they were too late.

It wasn't often they had such casualties. Usually the children were already gone or they arrived just in time, but very rarely a child died under their watch and this kind of success made Gretel smug, conceited; it removed any thoughts of failure.

It made her think of how close she and her brother had come to becoming food themselves. For days they had been terrorized, forced to eat and sleep at the witch's desires; she had starved as her brother had been forced to eat until he threw up, then forced to eat some more until he learned to hold it all down. For days she had lived wondering when the witch would finally think her brother was stuffed enough to be cooked and eaten, then taking his place as the next meal.

It was that knowledge, the memories of those terrifying days, that kept her and her brother fighting for the children. She had been strong enough to protect her brother and save them when the chance came, when she had boiled her anger for the witch and for her parents until it was ready to explode, but six year olds had no way of protecting themselves, no chance of survival unless they arrived in time for them.

"You okay?"

Her brother's voice was soft and worried and she gave him a sad smile. "It could have been us."

"Oh my Gah!" Benjamin's screech interrupted their moment, as the kid pushed between them to check the cells. "Are those bones?! I got worried when nothing happened and came to see what was going on and Edward said you were still inside but there's no witch and are those bones? From the missing children?" He babbled on, the gun in his hand down by his side as his eyes were wide again, staring at the remains of the kids they were supposed to take back home

"Yeah those are the children," Hansel answered, giving him a hard stare the boy was learning to recognize and he immediately shut up.

"What are you going to do?" Ben whispered, sadness seeping into his words.

"We have to bring them back. Their parents deserve the closure." Gretel was bitter and Hansel could sense it. He knew better than anyone how she didn't cope well with failure, especially when it led her to think about their past.

"Hey." She turned to look at him and it wasn't bitterness he saw, but sadness and disappointment, a tiredness he wasn't used to seeing. "They have been gone longer than we have been in town. There's nothing we could have done." He brushed his hand against hers, her fingers instinctively curling around his and she smiled, nodding an agreement she didn't feel.

"We can probably find bags in this shithole. Let's take these bones and get the hell out of this place."

Benjamin and Hansel nodded, moving away as she pushed past them. "Is she okay?"

Hansel stared after his sister, the pain she felt like a stab into his chest. When she hurt, he hurt, and it was difficult to separate him from her. "She will be." He gave the boy another warning look and left to follow Gretel. She _would _be okay, just like she always did. They spent the past fifteen years learning to build walls around their pain; they wouldn't forget, but they'd be okay.

_x_

In the original script Hansel and Gretel lived in a train wagon, which was where they received the letters from people who wanted to hire them. That part was obviously removed from the movie as it was made more medieval and historic than what the script suggested (fast trains and hovering automobiles, it was very fantasy), so I wanted to keep the original intention but changing it to fit the narrative of the movie. I thought a fishing boat would be impersonal and unstable enough for them, no permanence or a home or a place to settle down in a town. There's a lake down south of Augsburg and Munich, far enough for them to never need to cross either town, that doesn't belong to anyone (there's a small village around one of the shores that wouldn't exist in their time) and would be good enough for them, especially now with Edward and Benjamin. A train wagon would never fit all four of them but a boat on a deserted lake would not only serve its purpose but allow Edward to be around the woods and away from people.

Let me know what you think of this idea, if it fits their personalities and lives or if it makes any sense at all.


End file.
